It's Not All Fun and Games
by the whole world is watching
Summary: Three-shot about some of the issues teenagers go through. Mentions suicide and underage drinking. Marauder, Trio and Next-gen era's covered, one chapter per era.
1. Suicide

**Huge thanks to my fabulous Beta, MrsBates93.**

**Something like this actually happened to me a couple of years ago. We went on Easter break and my friend was fine, we came back and were told that she had hung herself. I used her last name for Bethany for inspiring this. (Although I wished she hadn't)**

**Bethany is an OC, she was a year above the Marauders and Lily and was Head Girl.**

_Marauders Era. Seventh Year. On the train to Hogwarts_

I stood outside, just to the side of the noisy compartment, listening to my friends talking and laughing. Not yet aware of the tragedy that had befallen one of our friends just two days ago.

It had fallen upon my shoulders to deliver the news I had barely had time to process myself, and yet I had insisted that I would do it. _"It would be better coming from me."_I had said.

After all, she was my friend too.

She had been my friend.

Using the past tense hurt, I let out a cry of pain and loss, holding my stomach as I doubled over and continued crying. I barely heard the sound of the compartment door sliding open, I heard James speak, and asking me what was wrong but I couldn't answer. I let him guide me into the compartment, clinging onto his shirt and staining it with my tears. He sat me down next to him; I buried my face in his neck.

I knew they were worried, I could feel their questioning eyes on me, I even felt James shake his head, his way of telling them that he didn't know what was wrong either. Thankfully they let me calm down before asking any questions.

It was Remus who spoke first, soft words laced with worry and confusion. "Lily, tell us what's wrong please."

I could feel the name on my lips, thinking the name made more tears fall, silently this time.

"It's Bethany."

Bethany Taylor, a prefect who had been a year above us, a girl who had become Head Girl and had just graduated last year, who had also been a good friend of mine and the Marauders.

Bethany Taylor, the girl who had seemed so happy.

"Is she okay?" Sirius asked.

No, she wasn't okay and she never would be. I shook my head as best I could while leaning against James's chest. "Her mum found her… She was just lying there… Her wand… She did it to herself." The last line came out in a whisper and the tears fell once more.

There was silence as they each processed what I had said. I thought about the last time I had spoken to Bethany, she had just told me about her plans to travel abroad. She was smiling and laughing, a carefree sound that would never be heard again. She had showed no signs of depression, of wanting to die; it was all so sudden, a shock I wished had never happened.

The silence in the compartment was deafening.


	2. Divorce, breaking rules, alcohol

_Golden Trio Era. Fourth Year. Hogwarts._

I went over it again and again in my mind, those three words repeating themselves.

_Hermione. Parents. Divorce._

Of course, we had all known that things had been rocky between the Grangers for a while now. I'd lost count of the number of times I'd seen Hermione crying over something that had been said or done, or throwing herself into her schoolwork in an attempt to not think about what was happening at home or what it may all lead to.

None of us had thought it would come to this, but now the seemingly perfect marriage was over, and Mr and Mrs Granger were no more.

I wanted to go and see Hermione, to make sure she was okay, to comfort her. But Ginny had told us that she was upstairs in the girls' dormitory, wanting to be alone. Ginny tried to talk her into coming downstairs but was unsuccessful. Harry, Ginny and I waited in the Common Room, trying to do homework to pass the time, but we were unable to focus.

Hermione eventually emerged, her face and eyes red and blotchy from tears. She stopped near the portrait hole.

"I'm going to the kitchens; does anyone want to come with me?"

Harry spoke first, "But Hermione, its past curfew. There will be prefects patrolling the corridors."

"I know what time it is Harry, but I need something to eat." She turned towards the portrait hole.

"Wait, Hermione." I said, jogging to catch up with her. "I'll come with you."

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks before Harry ran up to the boys' dorm to retrieve the Marauders Map and the invisibility cloak. The four of us were just able to fit under the cloak and we made it to the kitchens without being caught.

The house-elves were excited to see us and brought us all kinds of food. We took as much as we could carry and hurried as fast as we could back to Gryffindor Tower, narrowly avoiding Filch and Mrs Norris.

"I know what we need," Hermione said, after we had laid all the food out on the table.

She disappeared upstairs, reappearing moments later with two bottles.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"Firewhisky," Hermione said, popping the top off of each bottle and taking a large gulp. She coughed and wiped her mouth before offering the bottle. "Have some, it's actually quite good."

We all exchanged glances, Ginny took the bottle and placed it on the table, and she put her hand on Hermione's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Hermione, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well… You're acting different. Sneaking out after curfew, drinking. It's just not like you to break the rules without any hesitation or fear of the consequences."

Hermione took another swig of Firewhisky. "Maybe I'm tired of being predictable," she said. "Just let me have this, please."

The slight desperation in her eyes told the story. She wanted to forget about what was happening at home, just for tonight at least. And she wanted to do it with her friends by her side.

And maybe soon she would accept what had happened and that she couldn't change it.


	3. Major crush, homophobia

_Next Gen Era. Seventh Year. Leaky Cauldron._

I waited impatiently, constantly checking my watch as Lily ogled the many owls. I half wished I'd gone with dad and Albus to Quality Quidditch Supplies instead of opting to stay with mum and Lily.

I checked my watch again, not much had changed in the last ten seconds. Lily was still trying to stroke the barn owl, mum was still talking to her and I was still waiting.

How I hated waiting.

I was meant to be meeting someone at the Leaky Cauldron, someone I really wanted to see and I didn't want to be late. Mostly because they always teased me when I was late, stating how they always strived to be on time.

I thought about sneaking out the door, but then mum would notice I was missing and worry about where I was. She was the double of Gran when it came to worrying. So instead I told her I needed to go to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary for Potions Supplies.

Once outside of Eeylops Owl Emporium, I turned and ran towards the Leaky Cauldron, bumping into a few people along the way. I threw the door open, ignoring the looks of the shocked customers as I made my way upstairs.

He was already waiting for me when I arrived. Scorpius Malfoy.

"You're late," he stated simply as I closed the door.

"Please don't start." I leaned back against the door, catching my breath as Scorpius watched me from the bed.

I'd known Scorpius since I was in third year but I hadn't taken proper notice of him until halfway through fourth year during a Slytherin versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match. Scorpius was the Seeker and at one point had flown right past me in his pursuit of the Snitch. It was at that moment that I developed a major crush on the younger boy, although I spent the best part of a year denying it.

And then near the end of fifth year, during one of my midnight trips to the kitchens, Scorpius cornered me. He taunted me, said he knew I fancied him and kissed me. After that I could no longer deny it. I loved Scorpius and wanted to be with him.

Only I was concerned about my family's reaction. It was no secret that his father and my father had been enemies whilst they were at school, and Albus wasn't the biggest Malfoy fan either. It was one thing to be friends with a Malfoy; but it was another thing entirely to find out your son was dating one.

This was probably why I hadn't told them yet. I may be a Gryffindor, but the thought of my parents' reactions to this scared the hell out of me.

"I'm always on time; I've never been late for anything," Scorpius said. "You should try it sometime."

"Yeah, maybe I will." I mumbled. I sat on the bed next to Scorpius. "But I'm here now."

Scorpius smiled. "Yes, you are."

He leaned in and kissed me, his tongue slipping past my lips and into my mouth. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer so he was almost on top of me, I shoved my other hand into his hair, messing it up.

Neither of us knew we had an audience until the shout tore us apart.

"What the hell?"

We both looked to the door where Albus stood, shocked and angry.

"Albus, I can explain…" I started, but he cut me off.

"Explain what? How you're snogging another guy? Or how you're a fag?"

His harsh tone threw me. I looked to Scorpius who looked just as shocked by my brother's reaction as I did. I decided that there was no point denying anything since the cat was out of the bag.

"Yeah, I'm snogging another guy, so what?"

"So? It's wrong! Guys shouldn't date other guys. They should date girls."

"Maybe I don't like girls, Albus!" My own temper was rising now.

Scorpius stood. "Just calm down, everyone. Before someone hears."

"Maybe they should hear about this," Albus almost spat. "They should know how disgusting you both are!"

Albus stormed out, no doubt to tell mum and dad about catching Scorpius and me. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. Scorpius rested his hand on my arm.

"I'm sure it will be fine." His eyes gave away the uncertainty he felt. "Just don't let them make you think you've done something wrong."

"But I haven't. This isn't wrong, this is right." I sighed. "I didn't want them finding out like this. I hope they don't react like Albus did, I don't think I could stand that."

Scorpius slipped his arms around me, resting his head against my chest. I locked my arms around him and savoured this moment. The calm before the storm.

Whatever the reaction, good or bad, I still wouldn't be interested in girls. Albus would just have to learn to live with that.


End file.
